


Drunk [Dominick Carisi Jr]

by law_nerd105



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drunk!Sonny, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: Sonny gets drunk and you have to take care of him, even though you're dead tired and not in the mood.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 27





	Drunk [Dominick Carisi Jr]

I had fallen asleep on the couch. Tired and worn out from the excessively overwhelming day that I had suffered through. I had passed out on my leather couch, still dressed in my clothes of the day. My thighs were aching from all the walking and running my body had been put through, my head was practically spinning.

I finished a full 48 hour shift just a mere two hours ago, I could only vaguely remember how I got home. My thoughts were too tired to be concerned with whether or not I had even locked the door of my condo.

I was curled into a ball under an old blanket that was only draped over the lower half of my body. My top arm was laid stretched over my body and dangling off the edge of the couch. A small line of drool oozed out of my parted lips and onto the palm of my hand in which my head was resting. My hair was greasy and strands of it had fallen over my face as I slept.

I was hungry, I was thirsty and I desperately needed a shower. It was my plan to take care of this when I got home, but the couch's calling had been too strong. So instead, I fell asleep on it.

I had gotten in two, maybe three, hours of sleep before my phone vibrated from the coffee table. I shot my eyes open in wakening, but didn't bother answering the call. I had no desire to speak to anyone.

But then it rang again. I felt the urge to scream in fury and cry at the same time. My desire was to ignore the call again, but I thought it best to resolve the situation that must've been important if it was worthy of having to call me twice.

My throbbing arm reached over and I pulled the phone to my ear after answering.

"Hello," was the only word I had enough energy to muster.

"Hey, Doll. How was your day?" I was right about ready to rip Dominick to pieces. He knew I didn't want to be bothered after long shifts, knew this because I specified it the first time he bothered me after a long shift.

"What do you want, Dominick?" I asked lamely as I ran my fingers over my forehead, only now noticing a headache.

"I was wondering if you could come pick me up."

"No," I hissed through clenched teeth. "I just finished a two day shift, I'm not driving. Get a cab," I was annoyed now.

"I don't have my wallet," he admitted. I furrowed my eyebrows at nothing then pulled myself up to sit.

"Where are you?" he gave no response and there was a long pause of silence. "Dominick," my voice threatened him by only saying his name.

He sighed on the other end.

"I'm at Forlini's," he confessed. Now I was infuriated.

"Have you been drinking?" my intent was to sound concerned, but the anger was overwhelming the tone of my voice.

"I'm sorry, Doll."

"Just," I exhaled to keep my tone even, "Just stay there," I killed the line and stood.

I couldn't believe him. Couldn't, because I didn't want to. There were many other people he could have called. Amanda, Olivia, Rafael. His sisters for God's sake! Why did he have to call me? Me, after I've been working for two days straight.

I picked up my coat from the floor where I had dropped it in my haze to get to the couch. Getting my things and slamming the door shut behind me.

***

I walked into the bar, instantly spotting Dominick at the bottom end of the bar counter, drinking at a beer. The calm I had gathered on the ride over vanished into thin air when I saw him.

I stormed his way, he turned to me with a drunken smile. Upon coming closer to him, I could smell the alcohol that was thick on his breath.

"Hey, Doll," he purred.

"Don't," I warned, slamming his beer down on the counter. I flagged the bartender down and asked for the bill, knowing full and well that if Dominick didn't have his wallet, I was left to clean up his mess.

"Doll I-"

"Not now, Dominick," I snapped at him with a deadly glare in my tired eyes. He took the warning and kept his mouth shut while I paid.

I read through the list of drinks he had ordered, almost wincing at the amount. He'd been here a while. I reluctantly took my card back from the bartender and turned back to look at Dominick.

I stared at him, no longer in anger, but in disappointment. He wasn't the type of man to go to a bar and get drunk for no reason. And even if he had a reason, he rarely drank to forget about a problem. Something must've hit him hard.

"Come on, I'll take you home," I finally muttered to him. He leaned heavily on the counter to push himself up and out of the chair. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he instantly put all of his weight onto me.

I practically carried him back to my car, it was a frantic mission. He was tall, and his height added into weight. Weight that dragged me down. Try carrying a hundred and seventy pounds of drunk. It's hard, especially when you're as worn out as I was.

I started the car and took off driving, heading towards his apartment.

I loved Dominick, I really did, but I didn't want to be here right now.

"Doll, I can explain," he started, locking his blood shot eyes on me. I huffed at his ignorance.

"Don't even try. Just try not to vomit in my car," I didn't mean to snap. My intentions were never to be rude to Dominick, but my emotions were going haywire due to my lack of sleep.

Dominick kept his mouth closed for the rest of the ride. He had leaned his head against the window, I'm assuming for a cold relief. I noticed him gag once or twice, and I tried speeding the ride to avoid a mess.

***

He practically broke down his apartment door and drunkenly ran to his bathroom. As I entered after him, I could already hear him vomiting in his bathroom.

I took a deep breath to calm my raging emotions while I closed and locked the door. I walked into his bathroom, finding him on his knees in front of the toilet as he gagged.

It was quite odd to see him this way. The professional and formal attorney down on his knees in the bathroom, vomiting. Still dressed in his suit, might I add.

I leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and stared up at the ceiling as I waited for the gagging sounds to end. After a while longer, the sounds did stop. I turned to face him.

Dominick stood and flushed the toilet, running his hands down his bleak face before splashing it with water.

He then turned around to face me, looking at me with a look of guilt and shame written all over his features. He hung his head low, tucking his hands in his pants pockets.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, meeting my eyes. He stared at me in a longing manner, causing my feelings of anger to subside slightly.

"Come on," I finally muttered and ushered him towards his bedroom.

"Doll, can I just-"

"Dominick," I sighed, "Not tonight."

I helped him undress, it was a lengthy struggle. But eventually I got him into bed. As I was stepping away, he grabbed my arm.

"Please stay," he begged. His eyes were dull in the dark of the room but I could clearly see how they were stretched apologetically.

"Okay," I gave in, ordering him to move over while I undressed and re-dressed into one of his sweat shirts that I grabbed from his closet before I got into bed next to him.

He immediately pulled me against him, cuddling into my side.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I placed a short kiss on his forehead and ran my hands into his hair and started massaging his scalp. Doing this slow action until I heard soft snores escape from him. Which in return, caused me to ease into sleep along with him.

***

I woke up in a disoriented state. Completely confused about where I was. I woke up alone in Dominick's bed. I reached my arm over and felt that the spot beside me where he had slept, was cold.

I turned over on my other side and noticed on the alarm clock, that I had slept until noon.

I kicked the sheets down and lulled myself out of the bed and dragged my feet to the bedroom door. The door was open on a crack, allowing me to peak into the kitchen.

I saw Dominick, standing shirtless in a pair of grey sweatpants over the stove. Cooking.

I opened the door and walked towards him, causing him to look my way.

"Hey," he spoke softly and I tucked myself under his arm and nuzzled my face into his chest.

He dropped the spoon he was busy with and wrapped both his arms around me tightly, pulling me against him.

He placed a long kiss into my hair and stroked up and down my spine a few times before he pulled back.

He took my hands in his and placed it on his chest before he cupped my cold cheeks in his warm hands. He leaned down and tilted his head slightly to the right to ease his mouth onto mine for a passionate morning kiss. An 'I'm sorry' kiss. His tongue moved so gently in my mouth, as if apologetically.

When he pulled back, his eyes were staring deep into mine. The swirls of blue in his irises lured me in.

"I really am sorry," he mumbled.

"What happened?" I asked. He sighed and returned his attention to the food on the stove. He tried ignoring my question with the distraction of the food.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, switching off the stove and moving the pot aside to cool.

"Dominick," I begged, grabbing a hold of his bicep until he faced me. "Please."

He looked away, ashamed.

"I shouldn't have been drinking, I'm sorry."

"But why were you?" he looked back at me.

"Because I couldn't take it any more," I furrowed my eyebrows together, indicating for him to explain. "The stress, I can't handle it. Maybe I wasn't cut out to be an A.D.A.," he murmured.

I smiled sweetly at him, sliding my hands over his arms to cup his neck.

"Dominick, it's only been two months. Give yourself some time. You'll get better at this."

"And if I don't?" he countered. I twirled the hair at the nape of his neck between my fingers.

"You will."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're being too hard on yourself. Relax, and know that, whatever happens, happens."

He took me by my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I love you," I smiled and ran my hands through his messy, morning hair.

"You're amazing, you'll get through this, I promise. I love you."

And I hoped from the bottom of my heart, that that was enough for him.


End file.
